Breakfast at Ainsworth's
by Typical Revolutionary
Summary: The Ainsworth Household sits down for breakfast on a nice summer morning.


**Note:** I wanted to write fluff for Ancient Magus Bride as well as capture the rich world and feelings that the show is very good at making you feel. I dunno, I want Chise to be happy ;_; So have some gentle fluff.

* * *

Bright and soothing sunlight bathed the eggshell-colored walls of their shared bedroom, the curtains gently fluttering with the sweet summer breeze that briefly passed through the window. Somewhere downstairs, the sound of someone working in the kitchen was accompanied by the dulcet tones of a worn jazz record rotating on an old gramophone. The smell of crisped bacon and freshly made pancakes wafted through the cottage. It was the perfect summer morning.

Chise was the first to stir. Her eyelids slowly lifted from her mis-colored eyes and she pushed back the down comforter to stretch and greet the day. Next to her, Elias was still asleep, his skulled face resting on the pillow with no light in his eyes. His rhythmic breathing lifted his shoulders, and lowered them. Quietly, Chise slipped out from under the blankets and softly padded out of the room with Ruth in tow, shutting the door behind them. Dutifully, her familiar followed her down the stairs to the source of the sweet breakfast smells and jazz music.

In the kitchen, Silky was hard at work, as she always was. She had three burners lit on the stove that were all cooking or brewing something for their delicious meal. Her sleeves were tied back around her elbows, but her gloves remained on. In her usual quiet ways, she regarded Chise with a nod, and Chise reciprocated, and smiled.

"Good morning, Silky," she greeted as she seated herself at an empty place setting. Ruth paced around the table until he was out of Silky's way, but near enough to help if she so needed it. As if on cue, the teapot on the stove began to sing. Silky retrieved it, set it down on an old potholder, and began steeping the fragrant tea that Chise had brought from the market a couple days prior. The new aroma began mingling with the smells of breakfast, and Chise's stomach growled. Silky turned to Chise and gestured for her to turn her teacup over so that she could serve her, and the mage's apprentice obliged, then watched the former banshee pour the amber liquid into the cup with the precision of a well-trained house maid.

"Thank you, Silky. Everything looks very good," Chise said as Silky returned to the rest of the food. Silky nodded in reply.

Eventually, heavy footsteps groggily thumped down the staircase as Elias turned the corner and joined the group in the kitchen. He was not quite awake yet. His vest was buttoned incorrectly, his gloves not yet snapped in place, and his bolo tie was not secured where it should've been. Chise smiled sweetly and met him in the doorway.

"Good morning, Elias," she cooed, fixing his tie for him. He grumbled and bent his head forward to her level, to which she placed a small kiss on his snout before returning to her place at the table. Elias also seated himself as Silky began plating their food. Ruth transitioned into his human form to sit at the table with them.

Once everything was situated, the mismatched family began digging into their morning meals, making idle chit-chat.

"Have you heard from Lindel at all, Elias? He was supposed to let me know when I could stop by and visit the Land of Dragons today."

"No, I haven't. He doesn't send me messages anymore. Anything he sends is addressed to you."

"Ah."

"Were you intending to go today? I thought we could make a market trip together. I need supplies to fill an order."

"It wasn't set in stone, but I would love to go with you."

They happily munched on their breakfasts, still serenaded by the sound of the rickety gramophone in the corner. It was a serene kind of day, with no expectations or cares for anything ahead. Elias tended to be lenient on mage lessons in the summertime in favor of more relaxation time with his wife. Business tended to be slower anyway, affording him the ability to "take it easy," as Chise liked to put it. Much like he used to do to her, she would scold him for overworking himself if she knew that things were slower or didn't need immediate attention.

Once everyone had their fill, Silky began clearing the table with Ruth's assistance as Chise and Elias finished their teas. The mentor softly slid his hand over the apprentice's, a small show of affection. He'd been trying to be more physically affectionate lately, just small things to show that he cared. Humans liked that sort of thing. Chise appreciated the gesture. She smiled up at him sheepishly, her cheeks tinted in red.

They enjoyed each other's company and finished their tea as Silky and Ruth finished the washing up, and Silky went on to her daily chores that had her bustling around the house like a tiny hurricane. Ruth diligently laid at Chise's feet, tail wagging ever so slightly, though his eyes were closed. Never did Chise think that she would be so comfy and domestic in a house with a little family like this, let alone did she think she ever deserved it. Though it was rough, the ends remained worth it, she thought as she glanced at her blackened left arm, and touched the skin under Joseph's, no, her mis-colored eye.

Elias, a little more awake now, stood up from his chair and began straightening himself out. "Now then," he began. "Will you accompany to the market? Perhaps if we go now, we can be back in time for Lindel to send for you."

Chise smiled and nodded. "I'll get my staff," she replied, and hurried off.


End file.
